


There's A House We Can Build (A Place We Call Our Own)

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: They dream of what the world could be, how ever big, how ever small, they want to be part of it all together. (Phillip Carlyle x Anne Wheeler)





	1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip felt his back hit the ground, his once clean dress suit was now covered, but Phillip could care less as he rolled them over, Anne was now on top of him, looking at him with so much fire and passion, Phillip could feel his heart racing, his throat tightening as he felt Anne's breath so close to his lips, he wanted to kiss her, his mind was screaming at him to kiss her. 

“Anne..” He breathed out her name, it still tingled on the tip of his tongue, the way her name sounded, he felt her press down onto his mid section, her curls falling over her face, he was so entranced by Anne and her beauty, he must look like a love sick puppy, a teenaged school boy falling head over heels for his first crush. 

Anne could feel her own heart racing, she couldn't keep her hands off of Phillip, no matter how hard she tried, and tried she did, since the moment Phillip walked into this circus. But her fingers itched for him, her body ached for him, her lips trembled to be kissed by him. She never thought she would feel something like this, something that seemed so forbidden, so unwelcome, she was sure she was going to hell for this, but as she leaned forward, her forehead pressed against Phillips, his breathing was rapid. It was then she didn't care, she wanted him. She wanted to give him everything she could give and he would do the same. 

A shy smile formed on Anne's lips, no there was no time to be shy, Anne was anything but shy. But when Phillip was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, his eyes were only made for hers too look into. She couldn't help but feel like a giggling school girl. 

A shiver went down her spine when Phillip's hands went down to her hips, holding her still on his waist, their lower bodies pressed against each others. Anne closed her eyes at the feeling, Phillip reached up and nipped at her chin, feeling bold enough. “Look at me Anne..” He whispered softly wanting nothing more than to have her chocolate brown eyes stare into his. 

Anne felt the warmth in her stomach bubble, butterflies swarming in her chest, her bottom lip trembled, aching to be kissed. She opened her eyes, the closeness of Phillip was too much too bare, Anne reached out, hooking her arm around his neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. 

Their lips were in sync, as if they had kissed many, many times before. Phillip felt a spark fly inside of him, her lips were so soft, softer than he had ever imagined, he didn't want to stop kissing her. Phillip moved his own hand, his fingers tangling into her curls, they were so soft too, everything about Anne was soft, she was like an angel. That is how he would describe Anne. 

“Phillip..” She whispered as she pulled away, he leaned up wanting too kiss her again, his lips ached the second she pulled away. “Anne...be mine...” He whispered against her lips. 

Anne felt tears swarm in her eyes, she pursed her lips as she looked down at Phillip, she wanted to say yes, she wanted too so badly. “Phillip I...” She felt his lips on hers again, she felt herself falling, falling hard for him and she couldn't stop.   
“Be mine.. Anne.. please.” He cupped her face, their forehead's pressed against each others. Anne shivered, she didn't stop herself this time from saying yes. 

-x-x-x-x-

Should I continue? Yes? No?   
Feedback is appreciated!


	2. It's A Cruel World But Together We Can Make It Bright

-x-x-x-x-

“Anne! Anne stop! Please!”Anne could hear Phillip shouting for her as she continued to run out of the theater, those words burned into her, as if it was scared into her mind. They kept replaying in her head, telling her that she was worth nothing more than the gravel that Phillip walked on. She wasn't worth his time, his stares, his adoration that he would give her every time he was near her. She let out a sharp breath when she felt Phillip's hand holding hers. 

“Anne, what they said, that's not true.. you're worth so much more.. you're so much more. Anne..I..” Phillip watched as she kept her gaze down, he didn't want too see her like this anymore, All he wanted was too see Anne's smile, the way she lit up when she was flying in the air, without a care in the world. 

“No.. No, Phillip, Can't you see.. this world.. this is the world we live in,” Anne looked at Phillip, angry tears forming in her eyes, her face was flushed from the cold winter air. “This bigoted world that's full of hate, cruel words and cold stares.. they can't see what you see… they are blind. We'll never be able to..” Anne felt her bottom lip tremble, she took her hand away from his. 

“Anne.” Phillip's voice was stern, causing her to freeze, she let out a shuddering breath. “I don't care about what they think, I used to, I used to care so much about what they thought of me, what they thought about my plays, what my parents think, but I don't care. Barnum showed me that I don't have to live in their shadows, I can finally do what I want and what I want.. I want to be with you..” Anne felt his hand on her cheek, lifting it up to make her look into his determined eyes. 

“Please Anne.. please don't push me away, not anymore.” Phillip whispered, Anne could feel his breath so close to her lips, they were so close that she couldn't help herself, she placed her hand on his cheek. Phillip moved his hands down to her waist, keeping them steady as their lips met into a passionate kiss. 

Anne could feel Phillip's grip tighten on her, her eyes closed from the feeling, their lips continued to move in sync, their breathing turning into moans of pleasure, desperate for each other not matter how much Anne wanted to deny, she couldn't. 

Anne could feel herself falling, falling hard, falling into the world that Phillip wanted too so desperately create for the both of them, too block out the cruel world around them, so they could finally be one. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
